Le retour
by Eleaa
Summary: [OS ] Écriture des retrouvailles entre Thor et Jane lors du film "Thor : the dark world". D'autres OS sur ce couple à venir.


Avec la sortie d'Avengers Endgame et le retour (_effroyable)_ de Thor, je suis retombée sur ce one-shot que j'avais écrit en 2013 entre Thor et Jane (oui, elle me manque beaucoup) et qui prenait place dans_ Thor : Dark World_.

Il s'agit de la réécriture de leur scène de retrouvailles.

Il y a peu de fiction en français entre ces deux personnages, alors j'avais envie de la publier de nouveau. :)

* * *

« La police ? Darcy ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Jane en voyant le lieu de découverte cerné par les policiers.

\- Tu avais disparu depuis plus de cinq heures Jane ! J'étais inquiète !

\- Cinq heures ?!

\- Oui, insista Darcy ».

Jane fut étonnée de cette révélation, elle ne pensait pas être restée évanouie autant de temps… Elle n'avait aucune explication à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ce n'était pas...

« Euh… Jane, c'est normal ça ? », demanda Darcy en montrant la pluie qui tombait à verse autour d'elles, mais pas sur elles.

Jane fit un signe de négation de la tête.

Non, ce n'était pas normal en effet.

Elle entendit alors un bruit fracassant et tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de surprise. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il était là. Là, tout à côté d'elle, son marteau tenu serré dans sa main droite, avec son armure reluisante et sa cape rouge. Elle n'en revenait pas. Après deux ans d'attente, il était enfin revenu. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il se trouvait ici, si près d'elle. Sans un mot, elle confia l'appareil de mesure à Darcy, et sans qu'elle ne dirige plus ses mouvements, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée à vrai dire. Elle n'avait fait que ça, l'attendre. L'attendre, encore et toujours.

Elle avança vers lui, il fit de même.

« Jane », lâcha-t-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Quelques mètres les séparaient désormais, et Jane rompit cette distance. Sans contrôler son geste, elle mit une claque à Thor.

« Désolée, dit-elle, c'est juste que… Je devais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien réel. Aujourd'hui était une journée très étrange.

\- Ah… Oui, je le suis, Jane… Mais… »

Le dieu du tonnerre n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la main de Jane s'abattait de nouveau sur son visage.

« Où étais-tu ? s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Où étais-tu, toi ? demanda Thor, Heimdall ne pouvait pas te voir.

\- J'étais ici, là où tu m'as laissée. J'ai attendu, puis j'ai pleuré, puis je suis partie à ta recherche ! Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais, lâcha Jane d'un ton rempli de désespoir.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit Thor d'une voix grave, mais le Bifrost a été détruit, les neufs royaumes ont été plongés dans le chaos, les guerres faisaient rages, les maraudeurs pillaient tout, j'ai dû mettre un terme à ce massacre.

\- Ce sont des excuses… qui ne sont pas si terribles que ça…, se radoucit Jane avant de repartir de plus belle. Mais je t'ai vu à la télé, tu étais à New-York !

\- Jane, je me suis battu pour te protéger des dangers de mon monde, mais j'avais tout faux, j'étais fou de penser que… »

Thor posa sa main sur la joue de Jane, elle avait tant attendu ce moment, ressentir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

« Je crois que le destin nous a réunis. »

Thor approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et plongea son regard azur dans le sien. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Jane, elle avait oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient envoûtants. Elle sentit le souffle de Thor sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux. Il s'approcha davantage et sa bouche toucha délicatement la sienne.

Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent enfin, après une si longue attente, fut au-delà des espérances de la jeune femme. Elle perdait pied dans la tornade des sentiments qui s'emparait d'elle. L'espace-temps prenait une toute autre dimension dans les bras de celui dont elle avait tant attendu le retour ; c'était bien simple, il n'existait plus. Plus rien n'importait hormis lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avec encore plus d'ardeur à son baiser. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, - le marteau qui tombait sur le sol - puis sentit les bras de Thor se resserrer contre elle. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, profond, passionné. La fougue qui émanait de l'embrassade de Thor lui montrait à quel point il tenait à elle. Oh, comme elle ne voulait jamais rompre ce moment tant la sensation qui emplissait ses membres était puissante.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il débordait de sentiments envers ce dieu. Son dieu, osa-t-elle penser. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, c'était comme si une partie d'elle l'avait quittée pour mieux se donner à lui. En cet instant elle caressa l'espoir d'une vie avec lui, le retour à la réalité n'en serait que plus douloureux.

« Jane ! » entendit-elle au loin.

L'étreinte de Thor se desserra, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils ne purent, ni l'un, ni l'autre se quitter des yeux. Thor perçut dans le regard de Jane tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais aussi le mal qu'il lui avait causé en la quittant. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Non, plus jamais il ne voudrait la quitter. Le destin les avait réunis, elle était son âme sœur et jamais plus il ne la laisserait.

Il captura son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa avec vigueur. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne que malgré ses obligations en tant que dieu, elle était sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'être et que sans elle, il n'était rien.

Ils rompirent leur baiser, non sans déception. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Darcy qui les regardait d'un air atterré.

« Bienvenue sur Terre, Thor !, s'exclama la jeune fille en reprenant un peu de contenance.

\- Merci chère Darcy, mais mon retour n'est que temporaire. »

Il se tourna vers Jane avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un commentaire.

« Jane, tu dois venir à Asgard avec moi, c'est impératif.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je viens de faire une découverte qui va changer le cours des choses ! Viens, il faut que je te montre », dit Jane en prenant Thor par la main et en essayant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Il la suivit sans discuter à l'intérieur du bâtiment abandonné. Elle lâcha sa main – regrettant déjà la perte de ce nouveau contact avec lui -, et s'approcha du camion. À l'aide de ses deux mains, comme le garçon l'avait fait auparavant, elle le fit tourner sur lui-même puis se tourna vers Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Thor, lui, en revanche ne souriait pas, elle lut même dans son regard une sorte d'inquiétude. Elle regarda Darcy, qui elle clairement était effrayée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit doucement aux poignets, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et fut effarée d'y voir une lueur noire circuler. Il caressa sa joue et murmura que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient trouver une solution, et que celle-ci était à Asgard.

Sans dire un mot, il la mena à l'extérieur, tendit la main vers Möljnir, serra Jane contre lui, lança un dernier regard vers Darcy, leva son poing vers le ciel, et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux pour Asgard.


End file.
